spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Behind the Whale
Behind the Whale is the twenty-seventh episode of the spin-off, Absorbent Days, and the seventh episode of season two. In this episode, Pearl fails her driving test much to her sadness and sobbing. Mr. Krabs does not enjoy the sadness, and offers to tutor her to drive. Pearl turns out to be a terrible driver, and nearly sends Mr. Krabs to the hospital. To prevent from paying for a tutor, not mention medical bills, Mr. Krabs hires SpongeBob, who is cheap and free from injury. SpongeBob helps Pearl learn to drive professionally and she even passes her driving test. But will the effects last? This episode is paired with Star Author. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Pearl Krabs *Eugene Krabs *Squidward Tentacles (cameo) *Mayor (debut) *Male Fish *Male Fish 2/Mr. Minnow Transcript *''begins outside of Mr. Krabs's anchor; sobs can be heard from outside; the camera cuts to the main hallway, where we see Mr. Krabs, standing outside of Pearl's bedroom door'' *'Mr. Krabs:' still heard Ah. Come on, me darling daughter, Pearl. Tell me what's troubling you so. *'Pearl:' sobbing, yet continues to whimper No, daddy. sniffles I'm too busy...sobbing about it. sobs *'Mr. Krabs:' Pearl, I promise if you tell ol' Eugene here, you'll be sure to feel better. *'Pearl:' Are you sure you won't laugh at me? *'Mr. Krabs:' Of course not, Pearl. *'Pearl:' Are you sure that talking about it will make me feel better? *'Mr. Krabs:' Yes, Pearl. I'm positive. Now come out of that room. *'Pearl:' opens door Okay. I'm out, daddy. Now what? *'Mr. Krabs:' Well...tell me what happened. What's making me beloved daughter so upset? *'Pearl:' sniffles Oh, nothing. sniffles It's just that...daddy, I failed my driver's exam. up form with "Failed" written on it *'Mr. Krabs:' in laugh; laughs hysterically Failed your driver's exam?! on ground You're crying your eyes out and snibbling over something as harmless as a driver's exam?! hysterical laughing *'Pearl:' Mr. Krabs from rolling with foot Daddy, this is serious! *'Mr. Krabs:' laughing It is? up I mean...of course it is! nervously So...why is it important, again? *'Pearl:' sighs Daddy, keep up. If I don't pass my driver's exam, then my friend Darla won't invite me to her beach party. And if I don't get invited to her beach party, then I won't be able to show off my breaching moves to everybody. And if I don't do that, then I won't get discovered by a promotion agent that could possibly be there. And if I don't do that, I won't be an ocean-renowned breaching gymnast, all because I didn't pass my driver's exam. *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, that's a little far-fetched, don't you think? *'Pearl:' Daddy, you have to help me. I won't become famous unless I pass this very exam. *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, I guess I could squeeze in a few hours on the weekends...and who wants to pay all of those nonsense fees for a tutor... so sure, me Pearl. I'll teach you how to boat. *'Pearl:' Mr. Krabs Oh, thank you, daddy! *'Mr. Krabs:' muffled You're welcome, sweetie. *''cuts to the driveway of Mr. Krabs's anchor; Mr. Krabs and Pearl are buckled up; Pearl is behind the wheel'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Okay, Pearl. All you have to do is drive us from here to the Krusty Krab. *'Pearl:' Can do, daddy. laughs I'm just so excited. *'Mr. Krabs:' Me too. I'm going to see me darling daughter drive for the first time...and I'm a witness. sighs So, let's see how you do. What do you do first, Pearl? *'Pearl:' I know this. First, you make sure that you're buckled up. to look down, yet her nose hits the horn How do I do this? Daddy, could you...? *'Mr. Krabs:' Yeah, you're buckled up, Pearl. What's the next step? *'Pearl:' To start the ignition. button, causing car to start *'Mr. Krabs:' Great, and the final step? *'Pearl:' Daddy, do I have to? I feel too nervous to drive. Is being famous really worth it? *'Mr. Krabs:' Sure it is. When you're famous you get lots of clams. *'Pearl:' Oh. To pay for our medical bills? *'Mr. Krabs:' Uh, yeah. Something like that. Just focus on the road, me Pearl. *'Pearl:' sighs You're right, daddy. I can do this. I can do this. *'Mr. Krabs:' Of course you can. Trust me. In thirty seconds, there still won't be a scratch on this car. *''displays a title card saying "15 seconds later"; the screen finally displays Pearl, swerving through different lanes at honking cars'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Pearl! Stop this car! You were right! Being famous is not worth it. *'Pearl:' I got this, dad. I got this. into next lane Just give me another second. *'Mr. Krabs:' Will I survive that long? into back of the car Just tell me when this nightmare is over! *''cuts to a title card displaying "4 seconds later"; the screen cuts back to Pearl, who has now crashed into a lamppost'' *'Mr. Krabs:' No! Not me precious daughter! crying Why?! *'Pearl:' But, dad. I'm fine! down And...you meant the boat, right? *'Mr. Krabs:' You didn't? loudly *''cuts to Mr. Krabs's house; Pearl and Mr. Krabs are walking into the house'' *'Pearl:' So, how do you think I did, daddy? in place *'Mr. Krabs:' Oh, well, uh...I haven't thought about it. coughs So, why don't you go to your room and let me think, me Pearl. Pearl to stairwell *'Pearl:' Okay, daddy. up stairwell, laughing I can't wait for Darla to hear this. *'Mr. Krabs:' Oh, this is terrible. on seat How am I going to break it to Pearl that her driving is hideous?...not to mention deadly. back of neck Where am I going to find someone to teach her and keep them alive? I need someone that can take a crash and be able to teach someone. But who? idea I got it! *''cuts to the next day at the Krusty Krab dining area'' *'SpongeBob:' the floor See you later, spot number one hundred fifty six. over drink spill Sayonara Diet Dr. Kelp spill number twenty five. waxing over crack in the floor A riva derchi crack number...well...one. *'Squidward:' in register, reading magazine; looks up at SpongeBob How in the sea does SpongeBob remember all of these statistics? There's probably something wrong with him. *'SpongeBob:' next to register, startling Squidward En contrare reply number fifty two, my fair squid. I just file all of the spills, refills, and ice cube chills in my brain. out brain You can borrow it sometimes. *'Squidward:' sighs It would be nice if it could function. *'Brain:' The y-intercept form of a line with a slope of three will come out to be y = 3x. *'SpongeBob:' En contrare reply number fifty three, Squidward. It, as you heard, can function. brain back into head *'Mr. Krabs:' camera pans to office door SpongeBob! I need you in me office for a short spurt. door *'SpongeBob:' Time to attend meeting number thirty... *'Squidward:' up SpongeBob; throws him toward office Go! *'SpongeBob:' through air "Go!" throw number sixty...through office door; in pain two. falls to ground *'Mr. Krabs:' up SpongeBob Get up, boy. This is serious. I need you to help me with one of me personal affairs...again. *'SpongeBob:' salutes The twenty-third again, sir. *'Mr. Krabs:' sighs Yes. The twenty-third again. But this one is the most important one, me boy. And don't remind me that that's the twenty-second time I've said that. This one isn't for me. This is for me beloved daughter Pearl. *'SpongeBob:' What's the matter, sir? *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, she failed her driver's test and...well...I can see why. I need to SpongeBob you to teach me daughter how to drive so she can become famous. *'SpongeBob:' Become famous, sir? How? *'Mr. Krabs:' It's complicated. But what do you say? Will you teach me daughter Pearl to drive down the open road? *'SpongeBob:' salutes Yes, sir. I'll teach Pearl to drive so well, she'll be...uh...the best driver in the entire ocean! *'Mr. Krabs:' That's great. But there's one thing: I'm the best driver in the ocean...up plaque as it says here. Make sure she becomes worthy of this, me boy. Because if she crashes just once, you're the chef's special. *'SpongeBob:' More fearfully...yes, sir! *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, hurry along, boy. SpongeBob toward the dining area We have a long afternoon ahead of us. *'SpongeBob:' Yeah, but I still have to work. *'Mr. Krabs:' Don't worry, boy. I'll dock your pay. *'SpongeBob:' Great! out of office, happily *''cuts to Bikini Bottom High; Pearl is exiting the school as the bell rings'' *'Darla:' out after Pearl Wait a minute, Pearl. So, tell me. Is that your super-cool boat down there? *'Pearl:' at boat Yeah. *'Darla:' Are those leather seats in there? *'Pearl:' Yeah. *'Darla:' And is that your yellow driving assistant in there? *'Pearl:' Yeah. Wait?! What?! at SpongeBob in the car I mean...oh no. to car SpongeBob! What are you doing here?! *'SpongeBob:' clipboard One thing and for one thing only, my whale: to help you learn to drive. *'Pearl:' Well...fine. into car But when I get us home, you're hopping out of this car pronto, comprendo? *'SpongeBob:' Entiendido mi ballena. Now, let's get...conducción. *''steps on the gas pedal; Pearl continuously crashes'' *'SpongeBob:' down at clipboard; bounces around in car Um hmm. Um hmm. Go on. *'Pearl:' Don't worry. I got this! into different lanes, swerving; hits a street sign Oops. Uh oh. a fire hydrant That fire hydrant was old anyways. *'SpongeBob:' writes Hmm. Continue. *''is now airborne; car crashes into side of Mr. Krabs's anchor'' *'Mr. Krabs:' down newspaper What in Neptune's creation is going on?! *'Pearl:' out of car SpongeBob's teaching me to drive. back So, how did I do? *'SpongeBob:' snaps in half Well, according to the remaining clipboard, you have some areas to improve in. *'Pearl:' up in air Which I will do tomorrow! Yay! up stairs *'Mr. Krabs:' to SpongeBob Are you okay, me boy? Did you get hurt? *'SpongeBob:' Yes, I am, Mr. Krabs. *'Mr. Krabs:' Not you. I meant me sweet boat. crying *'SpongeBob:' How much longer do I have to keep teaching Pearl, Mr. Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs:' Until she can drive as fluently as she can breach. *'SpongeBob:' Can do, sir. *''cuts to a montage of Pearl, coming out Bikini Bottom High and running to her boat; she then drives badly and ends crashing into the side of Mr. Krabs's anchor; this montage continues until Pearl begins to drive perfectly; SpongeBob then gives her a slipped that says passed'' *''scene cuts to the next day at Bikini Bottom High; Pearl is walking up the stairs'' *'Pearl:' sighs Same old school. Same old friends. the school Same old...the gymnasium full of students, a stage, and loud music gym? into gym Whoa. *'Male Fish:' Look! There she is! *'Pearl:' Who? Me? *'Male Fish 2:' up to Pearl Yes you, Pearl. *'Pearl:' Mr. Minnow? What's going on? What is this? *'Mr. Minnow:' I think the Mayor of Bikini Bottom can explain the cause. Why don't you take a seat in the VIW section: The Very Important Whale section. *'Pearl:' Really? in VIW seat Whoa. at mayor Wow. He really is here. But for what? male fish pick up seat and set her next to the mayor What's going on? *'Mayor:' I would be glad to answer. microphone Okay, ladies and gentlefish. Settle down. I present you Pearl Krabs! *'Pearl:' Uh...thanks, mayor. But why are you presenting me? *'Mayor:' Because, Ms. Pearl Krabs, I am bestowing upon you...the "Best Driver of the Century" award! *''applaudes loudly'' *'Pearl:' What? The Best Driver of the Century? Me? I knew I was getting good, but not this good! Say, what do I get? *'Mayor:' Oh, nothing. Except for a trophy! out trophy Take this trophy as gratitude for such driving prowess. *'Pearl:' Oh, I couldn't, mayor. *'Mayor:' No, really. Take it. This thing is heavy. You never really have time to work out when you're mayor of a city like this. *'Pearl:' Okay. trophy *'Mayor:' Not just that. You also get a "get out of school for the rest of your life" ticket. out ticket This is also kind of heavy. You write as much as I do and you wouldn't believe the muscle death you get. *'Pearl:' ticket Whoo hoo! *''cuts to Pearl, walking out of school; SpongeBob is inside of the boat, waiting for Pearl'' *'SpongeBob:' So, Pearl. Ready to start driving again? *'Pearl:' Yes, SpongeBob. I am. But as the up trophy "Best Driver of the Century", I don't think I need your help anymore. SpongeBob on blowhole; blows SpongeBob into horizon Finally. Alone at last. into car; begins driving SpongeBob will see. I can drive perfectly without his assistance. rings Ooh. It's Darla! in pocket for phone; car begins swerving around and around; car begins airborne; car finally crashes into Mr. Krabs's anchor, demolishing it *'Mr. Krabs:' What in the world is she doing?! *'SpongeBob:' She was driving without my assistance. That's what. She kicked me out of the car because she was crowned the "Best Driver of the Century". *'Pearl:' I'm going to have to call you back, Darla. up phone Dad! Dad! I drove without SpongeBob! I drove without SpongeBob! *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, what do you have to say for yourself?! *'Pearl:' around Oh. Well...I do know this. I was crowned the "Best Driver of the Century", daddy! I have the trophy to prove it. And I got this nifty "get out school for the rest of your life" ticket. *'Mr. Krabs:' Trophy?! become dollars Give me! Give me! Give me! Where is it? *'Pearl:' In the back seat. *'Mr. Krabs:' into back of seat Wait a minute. up crumpled trophy Do you mean this trophy? The one that's been crushed because of your wreckless driving? to sob *'Pearl:' My trophy! with Mr. Krabs Why couldn't I just have hung up on Darla earlier? She still wouldn't have given me that five hundred thousand clam bonus because of my award. *'Mr. Krabs:' What?! again Epilogue *''of the main characters, minor characters, and recurring characters are on the scene'' *'SpongeBob:' Hello there, SpongeBob Fan Wiki. *'Sandy:' As you may have read in the last of this story, Pearl became a distracted, and therefore wreckless, driver. *'Squidward:' We encourage all of you, when you are old enough, to not drive distracted. *'Mrs. Puff:' Make sure to drive your attention to the drive. *'Pearl:' Or else you'll lose the things you love. with crushed trophy in hands *'Sandy:' Yeah. Something like that. *'SpongeBob:' Only you can stop distracted driving. So remember... *'Everyone:' Drive your attention to the drive! *''ends'' Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:Absorbent Days Episodes: Season Two Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts